


Sinners Never Sleep (BTS Mafia!au)

by SquishyXiumin067



Category: Big Bang (Band), GOT7, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Biting kinks, Body Part Kinks, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Character Death, Feels, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hickey kinks, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Teasing, Top Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquishyXiumin067/pseuds/SquishyXiumin067
Summary: Jeon Jungkook, the most feared mafia leader in Seoul owes Kim Namjoon some money. After a little incident Namjoon swears his revenge. What better to do it by getting close and personal with him, and break his stone cold heart?  Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.





	Sinners Never Sleep (BTS Mafia!au)

The cold, metallic blade ran across his smooth caramel skin. He twisted and turned his body, trying to get away from the weapon as it danced across his chest,his breathing becoming labored as he watched. 

“Now I will ask again,” The man holding the knife said, his voice stern and cold, despite his honey sounding voice. “Who killed my men?” The younger man stared at him, his jaw clenched and his eyes cold. His flesh was littered with bruises and bloody lacerations, his muscles showing fatigue, but his face showed he would not break. The man with the knife tsked and shook his head before making another long cut with the knife, causing the younger to scream out, his voice cracking and becoming hoarse from hours of being tortured. He took shallow and rapid breaths from the pain of the wound. His crimson liquid seeping out of the deep cuts. The older man smirked as he watched the blood ooze out of the male strapped down to the cold, metallic table. The blood running onto the table and little droplets falling to the floor. “Have you had enough yet?” The demonic man holding the knife chuckled lightly. The prisoner’s eyes dropped in exhaustion, and was on the verge of passing out from the pain and blood loss. The evil man hovering over him smirked as the prisoner opened his mouth to speak, before a voice that was soft, yet sharp spoke from the darkness behind them in the dimly basement. 

“That’s enough, Namjoon.” The mystery man commanded. The smirk quickly dropped from the evil man, who was called Namjoon. He sighed and turned around as the figure stepped out of the darkness, his medium chestnut brown hair covering his eyes slightly, giving him an intimidating look. His black combat boots making little to no sound as he stepped out of the shadows. His black leather jacket, white t-shirt, and black jeans giving him a more punk look than a gang leader look. Yet that’s exactly what he was, a gang leader, of one of the most feared mafias in Seoul. To everyone he looked like a normal 21 year-old, but anyone who has had to deal with the mafia, or was in the mafia would cower under his stare, all except, for Namjoon. 

“Well well, if it isn’t Jungkook. This isn’t your side of town kid. Better go back home to your momma.” Namjoon taunted him as he twirled the knife around in his hand. The mystery man, now known as Jungkook stared at him emotionlessly. Namjoon smirked as he moved a piece of his blonde hair away from his eyes and put it back in the style it was in. He wiped the copper smelling crimson liquid on his black slacks, not caring about the expensive looking suit he was wearing. Anyone else would be backing away and shaking from the stare Jungkook was giving him, but not Namjoon. Namjoon was just as feared in Seoul as Jungkook was. His gang was under the protection of the government here. Everyone knew not to double cross him, only one person has ever double crossed him, and that man was staring at him on the other side of the room. 

“You know better than to take my men Namjoon,” Jungkook said in a calm voice as he walked around the taller male and the metal table, the strong smell of blood and sweat filled his nostrils, making his nose twitch slightly in disgust. “We had a deal.” He said as he looked down at the man on the table, his orange hair covered in dried blood and his eyes were fighting to stay open. 

“You broke the deal first Jeon.” Namjoon said as he watched the younger male carefully. “Your time is running out to give me my money.” He said in a more powerful, leader like tone as he gripped the knife slightly in his hand. Jungkook rolled his eyes as stopped in front of the latter, keeping a good distance away from him. He kept his hand discreetly close to the gun he kept on the inside of his jacket as he stared at him. The orange haired man groaned quietly on the table as he fought to stay awake and alive. “Shut up.” Namjoon growled at him and went to stab him. 

“Enough!” Jungkook snapped in a powerful tone as he quickly pulled out the gun and pointed it at the back of the blonde haired man’s head. Namjoon froze and glanced behind back at him over his shoulder before slowly lowering the knife and finally dropping it. “Untie him.” He commanded as he looked at the shadows from where he came from, two men came out from the shadows and walked to the table. Namjoon slowly turned around and glared intensely at the younger man.  
“I was going to give you the money later this week Kim. But after this little incident, say goodbye to that idea.” He smirked as the men quickly untied the prisoner, and carried him out of the basement. The taller man’s eye twitched in anger as he stared at Jungkook, frozen in place. “If you take one of my men again I’ll have your head.” Jungkook said in a low tone as he backed towards the stairs before quickly going up them. Namjoon glared at his disappearing figure in anger and hatred. Right then and there, he swore his revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’ll be trying to update this every-other weekend, but because of school it might take a while. I hope you enjoy this fic! Feel free to comment suggestions or opinions (positive hopefully) down below!


End file.
